


soulmate for reasons

by chocolino



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, lapslock intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolino/pseuds/chocolino
Summary: when people are born, they are assigned a soulmate. they have an original song in their head that only them and their soulmates know.one day, jungmo is on the detention class just to found himself being left with the school biggest jerk, kang minheethe thing is, minhee has been humming to the song and jungmo having a panic attack.





	soulmate for reasons

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt somewhere in pinterest and just NEED to write it here

"not again..." jungmo quietly whispered to himself. today, record his 6th time go to the detention class for this month. sounds a lot (actually it is lot). jungmo is not the school jerk. he definitely just like any other normal kid -maybe with some bravery- the story o him getting detention today definitely something not called for. he slept (again) in his biology class and mr. kim thought jungmo is just a lazy and problematic kid. its not his fault, the class is boring as fuck. he rather study with those dumb kids rather than be in the class. not his fave subject anyways so- 

half of his friends already going back to their home after the bell rangs, not before teasing and gave him a pathetic look. his two close friends are still there, badmouthing mr. kim for the uncalled detention. wonjin and hyunbin. his bestfriend since middle school and he definitely treat them like his own brother. 

"mr. kim hate you for what?" hyunbin asked and jungmo just scoffed him off. after sending both of his friends at the gate, he then lazily walk to the detention class, which is on the 3rd floor, beside the teachers' room with a cold mogu drink on his hand. his favorite drink when he stress over shits. 

as he entered the room, he was all alone. no one there except him. its not like he wasn't used to be alone, but atleast having someone there to talk too is great. he let out a deep sigh, sit at his usual seat (next to the window so he could look outside when he's bored). he then look over his gshock. 3:30pm. the teacher will come anytime soon to give him a task or just casually shit talking him. he was used to that. 

not long after that, the door was opened. mr.seo walked in. he then look straight at jungmo, give him a small knowing smile, and jungmo relieved that it was mr.seo because atleast, jungmo is good with the teacher. and he might also get to get out early today. 

"hey jungmo… what you did this time?" mr. seo asked, concerned

jungmo smiles and answered "as usual, biology... mr.kim….stuffed.." 

and mr.seo just shot the 'got it' look making both of them laugh.

"so,,, where is the other one?" mr. seo asked and jungmo's face quickly turned into the questioning look. 

"the other one?" jungmo asked again

"yes,, the other one.. ive been told here that we have two students at the detention class today..."

jungmo nodded along, and whispered a small 'oh' 

"who is it?" jungmo asked, maybe he know the kid. well, he didn't know the whole students in his school but yeah he might knew. 

as in cue, the front door open and jungmo's face turn into I-want-to-murder-you kind of face. he did know this one particular kid. 

"great! you've arrived, you might be late but its fine I just came in... so I don't have any particular task today, maybe do your homework? or clean the class? just don't go home early.. I will be here from time to time to watch both of you..."

mr. seo then smiles at both of them, and casually walk to the outside. not before he scream "enjoy your 2 hour together". 

2 hour.

he's screwed. 

2 darn hour with kang minhee.

hell. 

* * *

kang minhee. your typical bad guy at school. his face might look like a fallen angel, but his personality is literally from the deepest hell. he flirt, he teased, he rude. jungmo just hate this person all his life. he never talk to minhee before he doesn't want to. ever. not even is he was force to. 

he has heard enough of minhee eversince he transferred to this school. and mostly was a bad story that make jungmo pledge to himself that he will never talk to this guy. a complete jerk. 

jungmo let minhee be and minhee let jungmo be. both of them with their own work. jungmo took out his books, but never intended to do his homework. he prefer to do it inside his bedroom, with his study playlist played by his side. so he just casually flips the book or reread his notes. meanwhile minhee seat 5 seat across from him, playing his phone. maybe playing games because minhee keep throw out cursed here and there. literally, both of them just mind their own business. 

jungmo still on his notes, while minhee already fed up with his phone. he then walk inside the class, he go to the board, the teacher's table and lastly he go to the window, few seat behind jungmo and started to look outside. taking in the breathaking and picturesque view. without him realizing, he hummed to his soulmate song. 

jungmo's head shot up. he froze. mind blank. blood rushing inside his body. his book fall from his hand and let out a noise sound. minhee then stopped humming, his eyes look at jungmo.who is now still froze. eyes didn't blink once. his body shivered and minhee panic looking at the latter situation. 

"what the fuck is going on" minhee then walk slowly to jungmo. hastily poked the latter's shoulder, being careful. but nothing change, jungmo still froze. 

"hello? you okay? you freaked me out" minhee said, his hand still trying to shake jungmo so the latter could be back to normal or anything. 

jungmo's breathe hitched, he started hiccupping and worst, hes having a breathing difficulty. and now its turned for minhee to panic. jungmo is trying to take a breathe, his body shaking so hard. cold to death and jungmo is crying. 

"what the fuck...….what should I do" minhee panicking while looking at the latter situation. 

minhee let out a deep breathe. _think minhee think. quick. think. _

minhee hesitate for second, before he let his down at the level of jungmo's and slowly start hugging the latter. soft and careful. he patted jungmo's back. minhee was not used to calm someone down, but atleast he know the basic. 

he hug jungmo quietly for few minutes, without saying anything until he feel the latter already calm down, minhee break the hug and look at now puffy eyes' jungmo. 

"what was that for... you scared the hell out of me dude" minhee said, he tried not to yell or make the boy cry again. 

jungmo's eyes still shocked, surprised and everything related to that. what should he said? what should he answer? should he asked? or should he just plainly said 'youre my soulmate, marry me?" 

jungmo let out multiple sigh and calm himself down. 

"dude... you okay now?" minhee asked again and jungmo hesitantly nodded. 

"s-sorry for freak you out..." jungmo said, looking down. scared to even look at the latter's face. 

and minhee didn't force jungmo to said it, he then patt jungmo in the back twice and walk back to his seat. 

jungmo did notice that minhee keep looking at him, but maybe just out of concern

okay. maybe. _maybe_ minhee wasn't that bad. not an absolute angel, but not an absolute devil either. 

* * *

their detention end after an hour that incident happened. and jungmo just mostly spacing out the entire time. processing how the fuck minhee is his soulmate. he pretty sure it was his soulmate song, jungmo was sure of it. maybe, he could just keep this secret for a while. he clearly need to learn about minhee more. might as well try to talk to him in daily basis -if he brave enough for that- 

they both walk to the front gate together -not technically together, but yeah still- jungmo sit at the bench alone, waiting for his dad to pick him up. he then fished out his phone from his pocket, just to read a text from his father that he could be running late today because he have a sudden meeting. jungmo sigh. might as well he walk to his home at this rate. not long after, a car stop infront of him and honk, trying to get jungmo's attention and jungmo head shot up. his eyes then meet minhee's. 

"want a ride?" minhee asked. jungmo hesitant for second. he looked down on his father's text. and jungmo look back at minhee, shot an awkward smile and nod. okay, maybe he didn't have to walk home today, he is too tired for some uneseccary exercise. jungmo then walk inside the car, not notice the sweet smile minhee have been giving. 

the car ride was silent. just minhee asked where his house and jungmo hastily giving the direction. and minhee casually asked again and again if jungmo actually feel okay now in which jungmo just nodded. without minhee realizing, he let out a hummed of the soulmate song again and jungmo trying to keep his face straight, act like nothing and it doesn't affect him one bit. jungmo did realized that minhee keep looking at him, like waiting for some response or anything. but jungmo just ignore it the whole way to his home. 

after a while, they arrived infront of jungmo's house. jungmo then quickly said a small thankyou and bow his head. still trying not to look at minhee's eyes. and minhee unconsciously let out a chuckles which startle jungmo for second. 

"why... did I do something wrong?" jungmo cautiously asked. 

minhee then smile again, "why are you pretending like you didn't know" 

jungmo's expression blank. 

"what do you mean by that?" jungmo asked. 

"the song. our song. why you pretend like you didn't know that iam your soulmate." minhee asked. 

jungmo's expression fall. _tf? he knew that I know all along?_

"or... did you really doesn't want us to be soulmate?" minhee asked, smile fall from his minhee and jungmo almost panic again. 

"no.. not like that... im afraid that YOU didn't want us to be soulmate" jungmo said

minhee chuckles, "impossible... I will definitely want you as my soulmate" 

_oh._ jungmo's cheeks turned into a visible red. 

* * *

it was their first day as acknowledging each other as soulmate. minhee's invite jungmo at home today and go to school together, jungmo's dad on the other hand practically happy that he didn't have to send off jungmo at school again. 

the whole school didn't believe that theyre actually soulmate. lot of boys/girls found their heart being crushed down seeing the couple walk together, hand in hand and smiling happily. just like they've actually found their lovelife. 

"how did you know that I am your soulmate?" jungmo asked. it was their first lunch together, and they take it as one of the way to know each other. 

"I actually just knew."

jungmo shot a ? face and minhee just smile at how cute jungmo look. 

"yesterday, in the detention class. youre doing your homework and im playing my games... and then I heard a familiar song. you hummed. I was shocked for second. because literally no in the world you would know my soulmate song. that's why I stopped playing games and walk around. trying not to freak myself out. but then without me realizing, I also hummed to the song and then you just there, froze to death"

"to be real honest, I did died for good 10 seconds" 

both of them laugh, feeling full, content and complete. most importantly, they both feel the feeling they never feel before. loved. 

"currently feeling blessed that I actually scratched mr. kim's car... if I didn't do that might as well I never knew you exist"

"oh my god... is that why you get into detention...?" jungmo asked, shocked

"oh, yes.. sorry that your soulmate is some troublesome dude" minhee said, scratching the back oh head, feeling embarrassed.

"no.. I mean.. wonderful.. that is such a thing I would do to mr. kim too"

both of them laugh again. 

"we are soulmate for reasons."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> twitter; @jungmo_kr


End file.
